


Not Anymore

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100
Genre: I'm trying to break my own heart, Not Love, Oh god, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dumb fucking drabble that I wrote in like three minutes because apparently I'm trying to break my own heart. Sadly, it's working.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb fucking drabble that I wrote in like three minutes because apparently I'm trying to break my own heart. Sadly, it's working.

“I love you.” his voice was quiet, he knew that somewhere inside his skull, but it sounded loud coming out of his mouth and left a ringing in his ears. 

He saw Monty's eyes open and rolled over, trying to ignore the terrified face his best friend was making. Monty took a deep breath and Jasper squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to expel the image of Monty's chest rising and falling. The sleeping bag rustled under Monty; Jasper knew that he was crossing and uncrossing his ankles, something they both tended to do when they were uncomfortable. Monty cracked his knuckles.

“I don't love you.” Jasper kept his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears escape as Monty spoke. “Not like that, not anymore.”


End file.
